


Home.

by Sugden_in_a_beanie



Series: Robron AU [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Aaron and Robert are happily married, Cannon divergence?, Jacks alive but he's dying of cancer, M/M, idk what type of an au, no dingles in the village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugden_in_a_beanie/pseuds/Sugden_in_a_beanie
Summary: Robert Sugden is returning home after news that his father is dying. He left at the tender age of sixteen with nothing. He returns with his husband, his children and an annoying little sister he loves as his own.





	1. Introduction

Being back in the village was like being in a waking dream. His life here felt so long ago. Barely felt real at all. 

As Robert Sugden drove down the familiar road distant memories resurfaced in his mind. There was the bus stop where he’d had his first kiss. There was the lampost he’d biked into and broke his wrist when he was six. And there was his childhood home. 

Even from inside the car the farm smell drifted through. He hated it. 

He’d promised himself the day he’d left he wouldn't be back and for fifteen years he hadn’t. But then the call had come in. His father was dying. 

And here he was. Home. 

“Do you want me to come in?” his husband, Aaron asked. 

Robert shook his head, eyes still fixed on the farmhouse. “Give me five minutes”. 

“Good luck” a voice called from the back seat. Robert unbuckled his seatbelt and turned. He smiled at what he saw. In the middle row the six month old twins, Annabelle and Jacob slept peacefully as if they hadn’t been screaming their lungs out just twenty minutes before. 

Behind them was their big brother, Seb. The two year old was amusing himself with a toy car his daddy Aaron had been too weak to refuse him. And next to him was Liv, Aarons seventeen year old sister who Robert was far too fond of and the one who’d spoken. 

“I won’t be long” he said finally looking away. 

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his husbands head before climbing out. 

He didn’t know if they were expecting him, his dad and his stepmother. He hadn’t exactly sent a reply back to the text that had informed him of his fathers ongoing battle with liver cancer. 

Would they be happy to see him? Doubtful. Would they be happy to see the family and the life he’d built for himself? God he hoped so. 

He knocked on the door. Once. Then twice. 

He took a deep breath. And then another. And he squared his shoulders, ready to face whatever the other side may hold. 

Robert thought he was ready, thought he was prepared to see his father again after so long but when the lock clicked and the door was pulled open and Jack Sugden stood in the doorway Roberts breath hitched.

He cleared his throat. “Hi dad”.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi dad” 

The man in the door, his father, hadn’t changed one bit. Well, his hair had greyed considerably more if that was even possible, and more wrinkles pinched his face but the stern line of his mouth and the well worn plaid shirt was ever the same. “Robert?”

 _Well,_ Robert thought, _he remembers my name, that’s a good start._

“You look well” he said going for polite and adult. He wanted to show his dad that he had grown. That he wasn’t that same little kid anymore. 

“What are you doing here?” Jack Sugden asked, a hint of something in his voice. Surprise? Anger? Actual human emotion?

Robert shrugged, “can’t a son come see his father on his deathbed?”

“I’m not on my deathbed yet boy”. 

Robert was saved from answering when a familiar face rounded the corner. “Jack? Who’s at the do- Robert!”

Robert smiled and held out his arms, “Diane!”

His stepmother raced over to him and wrapped him in a giant hug and Robert was surprised by the emotions that whirled inside of him. He’d missed this. 

“What are you doing here? Is this just a flying visit? Is that your car?” the last sentence was filled with awe and Robert stood straighter with pride. He’d worked damn hard for that car and he’d work even harder for the rest of his life to keep the people inside of that car happy and safe. 

“I’m here for a while actually. I’m here to help” he eyed his dad as he said this, “I even brought the whole family along”. 

Diane gasped and her eyes darted to his left hand and the shiny band that he wore around his finger. “You’re married!”

“With three kids” he added smiling softly. 

Again a rare mix of emotions passed over Jacks face again as he eyed the car. Diane burst into tears. 

“Want to meet them?” he offered. 

“Of course we do!” 

Robert headed back down the drive with Diane, and surprisingly, Jack too on his heels. As they arrived Aaron climbed out the car. 

“Dad, Diane” he said suddenly nervous, “this is Aaron. My husband”. 

Diane didn’t miss a beat as she went over immediately saying how it was a pleasure to meet him and pulling him down into a hug but Robert kept his eyes on his father. What would be his reaction?

The last time Robert had brought a boy home he’d been beaten black and blue. 

Jack matched Roberts stare before turning to Aaron and giving him a nod. Robert let out a sigh of relief. The meeting hadn’t been perfect but it wasn’t as big a catastrophe as he’d imagined.

“Dada” a voice babbled on from inside the car, drawing his attention away. 

“Is that-” Diane whispered. 

Robert pulled open the door to the car and Aaron did the same on the other side. While he got Jacob, Robert unbuckled a squirming Seb and then lifted a grizzly Annabelle into his arms. He saw Liv climb out the other side. 

“Aw” Diane cooed, “they’re perfect”. 

They were. All three of them. 

Seb was a spitting image of himself. Although nobody knew where he’d gotten his light red hair from, even at just two years old he had the look of trouble in his green eyes. 

Neither Aaron nor Robert knew with complete certainty which one of them was the biological father to the twins because biology had never mattered with their mismatched family and it hadn’t mattered when it came to the surrogacy either, however just one look at Annabelle and it was obvious whose genetics she’d inherited. She was the spitting image of her father with a head of dark curly hair and blue eyes. 

Jacob didn't take after Aaron as much as he took after Liv something the teenager was thrilled about although Robert liked to tease that when he was going for a poo, which was almost constantly, the little frown he did was the exact same as Aarons.

“What are their names?” she asked in the silly voice people used around baby’s. 

“This is Seb” Robert said, hoisting the toddler up into his arms, “and this is Annabelle, or Annie, she answers to both, and her brother Jacob”, he nodded to the baby boy who’d gone back to sleep in Aarons arms. 

“I got car” Seb said showing it off to Diane. 

“My word, he looks so much like you,” she said. 

“Poor thing” Liv called out drawing everyone’s attention to her. 

“Is she-?” Diane asked, Robert could practically see the cogs working in her head to determine Livs round about age which he couldn't blame her for. She wouldn't be the first person to see Liv's blonde hair and smart mouth and come away thinking she was Roberts offspring. 

“She’s not mine, she’s Aaron's sister,” he told her.

Liv showed up at his shoulder taking Seb off of him. “Ugh, if I was related to Robert I’d shoot myself”. 

“Liv!” Aaron called out, always the referee between the two. 

“Kidding, I’m kidding” she patted Roberts shoulder, “love ya really Rob”. 

“Shall we go in for a cup of tea?” Diane offered. She seemed so overwhelmed by all the tiny humans. 

Robert peaked up at this father again trying to gage his reaction. He could swear his fathers stare had softened as he watched Annie attempting to eat her bare foot from where she sat quite happily in Roberts arms. 

Robert might even say his usual scowl was replaced with the barest of smiles but that would be too much to handle. 

“Yeah” Robert agreed, “let's go in for a cup of tea”. 

“And biscuit?” Seb asked. Seb might look like Robert but he had Aarons eating habits. 

Robert ran a hand through his son's hair, “and biscuit”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer to go up then I planned for the simple reason that I published the intro and then had no idea what came next :)) But back on track now though and I'm looking forward to writing this one. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Also … I still don't know how to spell Diane, I especially get confused when I'm writing at 2am, it changes from 1 to 2 n's all the time so sorry in advance if I do that. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	3. Chapter 3

Robert had become a master at juggling multiple babies at once in the past six months The transition from one baby to three had been hard but together him and Aaron had managed and come out the other side of it all as baby experts. 

Roberts powers were put to the test now as he balanced Annabelle and Jacob on each leg and bounced them up and down trying to distract them from a tantrum and keep the grabby hands away form the table full of hot tea. 

"So where abouts are you from Aaron?" Diane asked once everyone was settled, her next to Jack. Liv, more interested in her phone then the conversation, was in the middle of Robert and Aaron who had Seb perched on his knee. The little boy was now fully engrossed in a chocolate biscuit. He smeared it over his face, sucked on it, and occasionally offered it to Aaron who'd open his mouth wide for a bite before Seb pulled it away, giggling like crazy. 

"Well, most of my family are up in Ireland" Aaron said, dodging a face full of chocolate, "but me and mum moved down to Yorkshire while I was old enough to get rid of the accent". 

"And how did you two meet?" 

Robert and Aaron shared a private smile across the table before they both said, "work". 

Robert began telling them about their office-romance, one financial manager falling head over heals for the freelance graphic designer. Although he left out what he personally thought were all the best bits like the secrete get always on corporate retreats and how they'd christened every single one of the offices supply cupboards. 

"Last I heard you were engaged" Jack piped up.

Robert scoffed, taken aback. "Yeah I was but that was years before Aaron" he shrugged, "just didn't work out". 

"Is that when you realised you were-" Diane asked tentatively, "well that you liked men". 

Robert shook his head and looked away from his father. "No. I've always known I was bi. Bisexual I mean, even if I didn't know the word for it back then" he said, he could feel his fathers eyes boring into him, "just took me some time to finally accept it". He looked to his dad, "and I've never been happier". 

*******

"Thought I'd find you out here" Robert called out.

Jack had left about half an hour ago mumbling something incoherent as he did. Robert found him now leaning against a pen and throwing food to the pigs. 

"Can't all hang around drinking tea, I've got a farm to fun" Jack said. Robert didn't miss the way he turned his head away from Robert. 

Something twisted in his stomach and pulled at his heart. "Look at ya" he cried, "can't even look at me". 

Jack sighed, "what are you doing here Robert?"

"What am I-? You're dying dad!"

"Came to make sure it really happened then?"

"No, dad, I came back to see ya! It's been fifteen years for Gods sake!" his voice rose. Remembering who was inside he lowered his voice to a snarl when he spoke next. "You know it's my own fault really, thinking fifteen years was enough time for you to get over your prejudices. And even if you hadn't I thought maybe you’d want to get to know your grandkids, but no. I’m always just going to be a disappointment to you aren’t I?”

Jack shook his head, "Robert don't do this-"

"Aren't I?" Robert growled. 

Jack whirled to face him, the bucked of pig food falling to the ground. "What do you want me to say Robert? That every time I look at you all I see if my own failure!"

Something heavy set in Roberts heart. He nodded, "I came here to be the bigger man, for my kids to spend some time with ya before you keel over and die and to help Diane and Vic keep this stupid fucking farm going afterwards but you know what? Screw it, and screw you". 

He kicked at the fallen bucket before turning on his heel. 

"Robert" Jack called out, "Robert stop!"

Robert stopped. He didn't turn but he stopped and he didn't know why. He'd waited a long time for this conversation. 

" _You_ aren't my biggest disappointment son" Jack said, a hint of something in his voice. "Our relationship is". 

Every muscle in his body tensed. _Go_ , his brain urged, _just leave_. But he couldn't. 

“People say your life flashes before your eyes when you’re dying" Jack continued, "but that isn’t the case for me. Ever since the doctors said this was all the time I had left, I couldn't stop thinking of my regrets. You’re my biggest regret Robert. I regret not coming after you when you left. I regret not picking up the phone once in fifteen years. I regret not being there for you”. 

Was this actually happening right now?

Finally Robert turned, "you made my life Hell, growing up" he whispered, "I hated myself. _You_ made me hate myself. Made me think there was something wrong with me. And I didn't realise how fucked up that was until Seb was born. I held my little boy and everything changed. I had so much love for this tiny human and nothing he could ever do would change that". 

Robert swallowed down his emotions before they exploded. He stood a little straighter and stared at his father. "I can't forgive you for that".

"And I'm not expecting you too" Jacks voice was thick with emotion. This was the first time Robert had ever seen his father like this. So human. "I just want a chance to right some wrongs before it's too late".

A war played on his mind. He'd wanted this for so long. Half his life. He never thought he'd get it. 

"I can't forgive you" Robert repeated, "but- but maybe we can start fresh. Leave the past in the past. A clean slate for the kids sake, for Diane and Vic". 

"So you're staying". 

Robert stared out at the farm he’d despised for so long. ”Yeah I’m staying”. 

It was an awkward moment when Jack closed the space between them and pulled his eldest son into his arms. It was still awkward when Robert leaned into it. 

It was awkward but he was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello happy Monday!!!!!!!!!! (too many !'s?)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie :p


	4. Chapter 4

Lazy mornings were a thing of the past, nowadays what with three kids running around the place demanding food and needing nappies changed and so Robert enjoyed the five minutes he got to spend wrapped up in Aaron upon first waking up before going to check on their babies. 

"Morning" Aaron said, his voice gruff with sleep and eyes still closed. 

Robert smiled at him softly and ran a finger of his husbands cheek, "morning". 

They'd been in the village a few days now and were finally starting to settle in to the cottage. Every time they tripped over a toy Seb had left lying around, every time the babies drooled or pooped over some surface of the house, every time Lib slammed close the doors too loud the place began to feel more and more like home. 

The cottage they'd managed to rent out was cosy but plenty big enough for the five of them. Seb and Liv got their own rooms at one end of the hall while the twins were in the room next to their dads at the other side as to not wake them, and although living here wouldn't be a permanent thing Robert planned on taking full advantage of the back garden. 

"You ready for today?" Aaron asked. 

Today. The day Robert began working back up at the farm. Just like the house working back at the farm was only a temporary thing, a couple of shifts here and there throughout the week. He'd come back to help his family and this was part of that. But still the thought of being back there in ugly overalls riding around on the tractors and mucking around in the mud twisted something unpleasant inside of him.

He'd ran away and left that all behind with the plan of never returning ever again and yet here he was. 

Seb was the light at the end of the tunnel however. He'd been thrilled when he found out his daddy was going to be working with animals and tractors and he'd nagged at them to let him until Robert had agreed he could come by later in the day to see some of the animals. 

Seeing him so happy almost made it worth it. 

"I'm-" he'd considered burshing off his feelings and reassuring Aaron he was fine but he knew his husband would immediately call him out on his bullshit and it would no doubt end him a soft kick or jab to the ribs. 

"I'm nervous" he said finally. "I know we agreed on fresh starts and I really do want to try but- it feels more complicated then that". 

"You have every right to be nervous he was an arsehole to you growing up". 

"If I have to play nice then so do you" he told his husband. Aaron pulled a face and Robert sighed looking up at the ceiling. 

"Do you think I did the right thing?" he asked, "bringing us here". 

Technically it had been a group decision. Him, Aaron and Liv had all discussed it thoroughly before a concrete decision was made but it had been him to broach and suggest the subject. 

"I think you're doing what you feels best for you, you're getting closure, trying not to live with any regrets which is all you can do". 

Robert smiled over at Aaron, so wise even if the last part of his sentence was taken up by a yawn. "I love you, ya know that". 

"I know". 

"You sure you're ok with the kids all day?" Robert asked, "I know you've got work to finish too". 

Aaron scoffed, "course I'll be ok, I'm super dad remember". 

"Yeah you are" he agreed, "I just don't want to lumber everything-"

"You aren't lumbering anything on anyone" Aaron told him opening his eyes to stare Robert down, "this is important to you which means it's important to me, now come here I want a kiss". 

Robert was more then happy to oblige. He kissed Aaron once, twice, ten times before slowly moving his head to Aarons neck with every intention of covering whatever exposed skin he could find in kisses but the door burst open and ruined his plans. 

Both jolted apart and sat up to see Liv in the doorway, a baby on each hip and Seb toddling along after her. Seb climbed onto the bed and dived on his dads with infectious giggles while Liv placed both babies on the edge of the bed. 

Annie and Jacob were so close to crawling but not quite there just yet and so Robert and Aaron each scooped up a baby and brought them closer. 

"Morning losers!" Liv called out before turning and leaving. 

"Morning Liv" they called back. 

Yep, lazy mornings were definitely a thing of the past but Robert wouldn't change it for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slipping recently with my fics but god its too damn hotttt. I'm literally eating ice out of a starwars cup :)  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	5. Chapter 5

Robert parked his car outside the house but didn't get out right away. 

He needed to collect himself first before going inside. Needed to calm his nerves. There was no room for fear or weakness inside that house. He knew his brother would no doubt be there already, the early bird and over achiever that he was, and Andy would smell Roberts discomfort a mile off. 

Finally, five minutes later Robert headed inside. 

He had one foot in the door before he was assaulted both by the scent of cooking bacon and also his little sister who came out of nowhere and wrapped him in a hug. "Why didn't tell me you were coming?" she sniffed. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise didn't I" Robert said squeezing back harder. Out of all of his family he'd missed his little sister the most. She was the only one who'd tried to keep in touch with him over the years. The only one of his family to know about Aaron although he hadn't told her about the kids in fear of it getting back to his family. 

"And you have kids!" she exclaimed, "I have to meet them, and buy them lots of presents, and photos too. Do you have any photos?"

"Can we actually get inside the house first?" he asked gesturing to the fact that he was still in the walkway. 

Robert followed Victoria into the kitchen were the smell of sizzling bacon grew stronger and an unwelcome sight sat at the head of the table. His brother. 

"You're still alive then?" Andy asked upon seeing him. 

"Andy" Victoria and Diane scolded at the same time, something that had definitely never happened before. 

"It's good to see you again Andy" Robert said in a polite, almost professional way. As the awkwardness in the room grew he hoped to god his kids never ended up like this, having to put on a face in front of their siblings. 

"Come on Robert hon, sit down, I've made you a bacon sarnie" Diane said placing a plate down on the table and pulling out the nearest chair for him. 

Robert tried to decline. "Really Diane, I had Cheerios with Seb this morning, he's going through a phase were he won't eat unless me or Aaron are eating with him". 

"You need all the energy you can get before you're out on the farm" was Dianes only reply and so he gave in and made a grab for the ketchup.

"Aaron" Andy said, "that's your boyfriend innit?"

Robert squeezed the tomato sauce hard, "husband actually". 

"So you're gay then?"

"No" Robert said through gritted teeth, "I'm bisexual, not that it's any of your business". 

Diane, obviously sensing tension, changed the subject and sided with Victoria over wanting to see photos of the kids. Robert thumbed through his phone quickly while he chewed on a bite of sandwich, making sure he didn't have any … incriminating photos of him or Aaron on there from when business trips got too lonely. 

They both awed and cooed at every one and Diane began muttering about printing some off for above the fireplace. 

"How are your kids Andy?" Robert asked trying to connect with his brother as adults. Victoria had kept him up to date on Sarah and Jack Sugden Jr. 

He noticed the way Andy gripped his fork tighter. "They're fine. They live with their mum … in Spain". 

Victoria had not told him that. He felt something similar to pity for his brother. He couldn't imagine not seeing his kids all the time. The longest he'd been away from them was two weeks only a month after the twins had been born and it was the worst two weeks of his life. 

"I'm sorry" Robert said sincerely, "that must be difficult". 

He saw the shock cross his brothers face. Surely he'd been expecting some sort of come back, something along the lines of "ha ha". Robert had had the chance but he hadn't taken it because he didn't want to act like teenagers anymore. He'd grown up in the years since he was last here, he's a husband and a father now and his family needed to realise that.

*******

Robert had forgotten how hard farm life was. His muscles were aching as drove the tractor around the corner to the front of the house. The day had gone as well as being stuck in a field with his father and brother could have been expected. 

There had been a few times when Andy tried to instigate something but, in a shock twist that Robert never would have seen coming, Jack had come to his defence. Andy, ever the kiss ass, hadn't liked this too much. 

As he drove around the corner he saw two people and grinned. Liv with Seb in hand making their way down the front drive. Seb, in his little yellow welly-bobs, saw Robert driving the tractor and he gasped, excitement evident on his face. 

"Daddy!" he cried running over to him the moment Robert climbed down. Robert grinned and pulled him up into his arms. "Is that yours?" Seb asked. 

"No, I'm just borrowing it" Robert told him, "are you ready to go see the sheep?"

Seb nodded and then looked over his shoulder, "whos that?"

Robert turned to see who he was looking at. Andy and Jack watched them. "You remember your grandad Jack don't you" Seb nodded, "and that's Andy, my brother. Can you wave to them?" 

Seb waved and when Jack waved back he giggled and flung his face into Robert neck shyly. Andy headed inside while Jack made his way over to them. Years ago Jack could have done a full days work and then no doubt run a marathon but now he looked like he was struggling. 

"You did good work today son" Jack said with a nod.

Something twisted in Roberts stomach. He'd never been told this by his father and he hated how good it felt. 

"Thanks" Robert said trying to act like it didn't bother him as much as it did. 

"Can we see sheep now daddy". 

"Yeah, yeah" Robert said, he bit at his lip and without thinking it through enough he turned to his dad and asked, "want to come with?" 

Jack seemed taken aback by the offer but he looked between his son and the grandson he never knew he had and he nodded. "I'd love to". 

Robert smiled and then cleared his throat. He turned to Liv, "you coming too?"

Liv shook her head and pulled a face, "pft no thanks" she snorted, "I'm going inside where it's warm and free of animal poo". She grinned wickedly and pressed a kiss to her nephews cheek before skipping off inside. 

Seb kicked his feet excitedly. "Lets go see sheep!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is up late because I am a mess of a human. :)  
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	6. Chapter 6

Sebs giggles filled the little barn and Robert thought it was one of the best sounds in the world. He watched with extreme happiness as Seb waddled around after the baby lambs. 

"He's braver then you ever were" Jack said from where he watched at the door, "you used to cry any time an animal went near you". 

"Seb loves animals" Robert told his father, "he wants a dog, so do Aaron and Liv and I'm sure they'll get the twins on side when they're old enough to talk". 

"You're a good father Robert" Jack said quietly, so quiet that Robert barely heard it. 

He thought back to before Seb was born and all the fear and anxiety that had been inside of him. He had stayed up late into the night worrying. How was he supposed to be a good father when he'd never had a good example of what a father should be. 

And yet here he was, the man he'd been so scared of turning into, saying he was a good father. 

Before Robert could come up with a reply Jack cleared his throat, "I have to go help with dinner" he muttered and Robert was sure that was a lie. He'd never seen Jack Sugden touch a pot or pan in his life. 

Robert shook away the thoughts and feelings swimming around in him and focused on Seb. 

*******

After gallivanting around with the baby sheep Seb had run along ahead and jumped into a muddy puddle covering himself head to toe. 

"Like Peppa Pig" Seb said as Robert stared at him. He'd been planning on finding Liv, saying goodbye and then heading straight home to his husband and the twins but staring at Seb he sighed knowing he'd have to stick around a little longer to clean him off. 

Robert took his little boys hand and shepherded him inside. He pushed open the front door and picked Seb up as to not track mud all over Diane's clean floor. He headed in the direction of the kitchen but paused before pushing open the door. 

He heard someone saying his name inside. Robert leaned in closer to hear what was being said. Through the glass panes of the kitchen door he saw Liv sat at the head of the table, Diane, Andy, Victoria and Jack sat around it. 

"Robert's an arsehole" it was Liv who spoke, "but he's our arsehole". 

He'd been called an arsehole twice in that one statement but strangely it warmed his heart.

"I know it's hard for him being back here and I don't know why but I just want you all to know that if you hurt him, intentionally or not, I'm going to hurt you". 

Was … was Liv threatening his family? 

Andy leaned forward, "listen kid"

"Eh" Liv said and holding up one finger to effectively silence him. "I'm still talking Old Macdonald. Robert treats me like his own, he saves me from my brothers cooking that would no doubt kill us all, he's the reason I survived my GCSE's and he's always looking out for me. This is me returning the favour and I won't hesitate to bring you all down if he gets hurt". 

Unconditional love and fondness bloomed in Roberts chest at Liv defending him to his family. How far they'd come! As much as he was enjoying himself he thought he best step in before her defending him changes to actual threats that could and probably would get her arrested. 

He placed Seb on the floor and pointed him towards the kitchen as to hide the fact that he'd been listening in. The door banging open gave everyone enough warning and nothing more was said when Robert walked inside. 

"You causing trouble?" Robert asked Liv. 

"Me?" Liv asked innocently enough, after being raised by Aaron and Robert for so long she'd inherited Aarons cheekiness and Robert sneakiness, a deadly combination. "Trouble? Never. I'm an angel".

"Yeah and your brothers Smiley McSmiley-face" Robert scoffed "I'm going to clean Seb up and then we'll head home". 

"Are you cooking?" she asked him. 

"Nah" he said, "you can choose what take away we get". 

"I'm getting Thai just to piss Aaron off" she grinned. 

Robert groaned, "see this is why I don't let either of you pick the take away because it leads to world war bloody three".

Liv rolled her eyes, "you're always so overdramatic Sugden" she said standing, "I'll clean Seb up, you sit and take a chill pill". 

Robert didn't have a chance to argue as Liv picked Seb up under his armpits and held him out away from him as she navigated her way through the house towards the bathroom. He watched them go with a deep sigh before turning back to his family, all of whom were watching him eagle eyed.

"What?" he asked suddenly self conscious.

"I mean-" Victoria started, "you're so domestic". 

"I'm married and a father of three who's also parenting a teenage girl" he told them, "of course I'm domestic?"

"Well it's just- that's not you" Victoria said. 

Robert narrowed his eyes at them. "What's not me exactly? Being a good dad?"

Andy huffed a heavy sigh, "she means you being with one person long enough to be domestic is weird. We all know your history Rob. We all know what your like". 

Anger bubbled inside Robert. How dare they!

"None of you know me" he seethed, "you knew a scared sixteen year old who hated himself. You don't know the person that I've become, the man that I've become, probably because none of you have ever bothered to know me". 

And with that he called for Liv and Seb and when they arrived, Liv looking confused and Seb, thankfully, a lot cleaner, he slammed the door on the way out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't being paying this fic as much attention as I probably should. My bad. Hope you're liking it so far though :)  
> Follow me on tumblr @sugdeninabeanie.


	7. Chapter 7

There was no sound sweeter or purer then a babies laugh. With two babies screeching playfully at once Robert was in heaven. 

He leant down again towards the squirming babies sprawled on Aaron and Roberts bed in only their nappies, and he blew a loud and rippling raspberry on their stomachs. First Jacob and then Annabelle. 

Again they cackled together, both of them looking from their silly dad to their twin, eyes alight with happiness. 

Finally Robert pulled them up to his lap and held them close, "never grow up" he mumbled into their hair, messy from play. "Stay my little babies forever". 

Annabelle looked up to her dad and Robert couldn't help but smile. Barely a year old and yet she had Aaron and Robert wrapped around her tiny finger. Neither of them had favourites, how could they when all three of their kids were so perfect in their own unique ways, and it wasn't as if they were raising Annie any different to how they were raising her brothers but still she was their only girl and their little princess and they just couldn't say no to her. In Roberts case it didn't help that she had inherited Aarons blue eyes. Those blue eyes were his kryptonite. 

As he half laid, half sat propped up against the head board of the bed with Jacob and Annie in his lap- Jacob trying desperately to eat his own chubby foot and Annabelle watching as if it was the most interesting thing in the world- Roberts mind drifted to his family only ten minutes down the road. The word family had taken on a new, heavier meaning for him since meeting Aaron, since taking in Liv, since they welcomed Seb and then not too long after the twins.

He hated how much it hurt being back here, in the village. Hated how his family, if that's even what they still were to him, didn't know him and couldn't see the man he'd worked so hard to become. He hated how it all bothered him so much. 

"I know I can't ask you not to grow up" Robert whispered to the twins, both still preoccupied in some way with Jacobs foot, "I know it's going to happen eventually. Pft eventually, it already is happening, right infront of my eyes. But I want you both to know that I'm always going to be proud of you, I'm always going to love you. The love I have for you two and Sebby is unconditional and unlimited. There's nothing I'm not going to do to keep you all happy. I promise you". 

He meant every word he said. The twins continued to ogle their feet in bewilderment. 

"Is daddy Robert being soppy?" a voice asked from the bedroom door. 

Robert smiled as he walked over to lay besides them, pressing a kiss to the babies heads before getting comfortable. 

"Where's Seb?" Robert asked, adjusting himself slightly to allow Aaron to rest his head on Robert shoulder. 

"Downstairs watching cartoons and no doubt smearing jam all over himself and the couch. Don't worry Liv's keeping an eye on him". 

Robert merely hummed in reply. 

"What are we doing today? You don't have to work do you?"

Thankfully no. Life at the farm had been awkward the past few days. Jacks anecdotes of a young Robert and his content at watching Seb play hadn't been the good omen Robert had been hoping for. Since Robert had lashed out at them the other day about how they didn't know him things had gone down hill. 

Diane had upped the enthusiasm where Robert was concerned, constantly trying to fill him with food while asking an override of questions. Andy ignored him all together besides the snide jabs and attempts at withering glares. Victoria bombarded him with text messages, most of which saying sorry on their dad and brothers behalf. And Jack had closed off all over again. For a man who said he wanted to try to right some wrongs he wasn't doing a very good job. 

"No work" Robert confirmed, "actually, I was thinking we could go for a picnic. The six of us. We've been living here for a few weeks now but we've hardly seen anything besides the back garden. I want to show you around". 

"A tour of where the great Robert Sugden grew up with the promise of sarnies and sausage rolls afterwards. I'm in". 

"It's Robert Sugden-Dingle" Robert corrected earning a soft smile from his husband, "and I really wasn't so great when I lived here".

Aaron scoffed, "don't lie Rob, you've been great since the day you were born. It's why your ego is as big as it is". 

"You know I love you right". 

"How could I not when you tell me a hundred times a day" Aaron smiled up at him. 

Robert sighed and rolled his eyes, "I try to be romantic-" he muttered playfully. 

Aaron cut him off by leaning up for a kiss. "If we're going for a picnic we should probably get the kids dressed" he said nodding to Annabelle and Jacob. They'd progressed from one of them having a foot in their mouth to Annie chomping down on Jacobs foot and Jacob with his sisters mouth in his slimey mouth. 

"I'll do that then" Robert said, he always opted for dressing the kids, mainly because out of the two of them Robert had the better fashion sense- if he left it up to his husband all three kids would be in matching hoodies and hightops or football kits. "You go see to Sebs jam fuelled distruction". 

"Fine by me" Aaron said giving Robert one more quick peck, "because going by the smell of it, those two need a nappy change". 

*******

"Not too fast!" Aaron yelled after Seb. He'd nagged for ages to be let on his tricycle without assistance on their walk. Eventually his parents couldn't take the yells of "BIKE! BIKE!" any longer and had caved and the little boy couldn't be happier. The one condition he hadn't been too thrilled about was the helmet and kneepads his worrying parents insisted he wore. Robert now had multiple photos of Seb frowning at the camera while wearing a helmet with a sharks fin protruding from the top. 

"He's fine" Liv said, the roll of her eyes could practically be heard in her voice. "Stop worrying". 

"I'm his dad" Aaron mumbled, "it's my job to worry". 

"So come on Suggers, fill us in on all the hot history of this place". 

"Well" Robert said pointing to spots as he passed, "that's where I snogged, Leah Holmes in year nine, and that's where I snogged Rick Shelton in year twelve and that's where I made out with Carlie Duncan also in year twelve- ouch". 

"We don't need a list of every place you're snogged someone Robert" Aaron said with a frown. 

Liv cackled, "jealous much". 

"I'm not jealous" Aaron said, raising his left hand with a smug smile, "I'm the one he put a ring on". 

Liv rolled her eyes on again. She leant over the pram she was pushing, "you're daddies are ridiculous" she told the twins matter of factly. They merely grunted and babbled in reply. It was possible Annie also pooed her nappy. 

"Well I don't know" Robert huffed, "this place hasn't changed at all since over the years but all I'm bringing up is bad memories". 

"Well that obviously needs to change" Liv butted in before Aaron could say anything. A wicked grin crossed her face, "Race ya to the park!" she yelled and then she was off. 

Robert and Aaron spared a moment to stare after her in confusion before running ahead after her. 

*******

They stopped at the park where Seb went down the slide over a hundred times and then yelled, "Fast! Fast!" on the little round about until Robert felt sick from the motion. 

They plopped Annie and Jacob in the swings and both Robert and Aaron pushed a baby gently while Liv recorded them, cackling at how both babies looked incredibly confused at the whole act. When Jacob began to wail they decided it was time to leave. 

Next up was the café. Robert really hadn't ventured further then the house or the farm since moving back and so he was nervous about going inside and facing whatever familiar faces he might run into. Aarons reassuring squeeze and Livs "dire" need for a chocolate milkshake won him over. It had been strange at first, the looks and the whispers and Robert was immediately thankful that their first family outing had taken them to the quiet café and not the village pub. 

Brenda, the owner, seemed shocked. She, of course, remembered him as a goby little shit, usually sporting a black eye or bloody lip after going after a girl that strictly wasn't free to go after. She'd thrown him out of the very same café numerous times before. 

"Robert Sugden!" she'd gasped, "is that really you! I'd heard the rumours of course but- my word you look so much different". 

Robert put on a winning smile, pushing down his nerves. He ran a hand over his short hair, "yeah well the mullet went out of style years ago Brenda". 

She hadn't been referring to his change in hairstyle and they both knew it but thankfully she let it drop. "And who are they?" she asked sweetly, hostess face on. 

"My family" he said simply before launching into proper introductions. On one hand it was a good thing Brenda was the first villager they'd run into. If she was anything like she used to be word of Roberts family would be all over the village in no time at all meaning no more stares of surprise. 

"We're actually here for some milkshakes before hitting the cricket field" Robert prompted, hoping to move the conversation and their day along. 

Brenda blinked in shock once more at the unfamiliar, gossip worthy faces, before shaking herself out of it. "Right yes, of course. Coming right up". 

"Chocolate!" he called after her. He sighed deeply before turning to Aaron, "welcome to small village life". 

*******

"Nope, nope do not look at me with those eyes Annabelle Sugden-Dingle" Robert squeezed his eyes shut against his daughters powerful stare. Unfortunately he couldn't cover his ears too and her whines and cries broke his heart. 

"Don't give in Rob. I believe in you babe" he heard Aaron laugh from besides him.

With a frown Robert peeked his eyes open. 

They were all set up at the cricket pavilion with blankets and the picnic half eaten. Seb was working off his milkshake induced sugar rush by playing football with Liv although "football" was a loose term for what he was playing. In reality he held the giant football close to his chest and ran away from Liv. The twins were doing tummy time. 

Jacob loved it. He laid on his front facing the direction of Seb and watched his older brother run around quite contently. Robert wasn't wishing away time but he was looking forward to when Jacob could join in on the action too. The only thing they had to watch out for was him pulling up strands of grass and trying to eat them. 

With Annabelle it was a completely different story. Annie and tummy time was an unpredictable thing. Sometimes she loved it, sometimes she hated it. Today she was full of hate. As soon as they laid her down on her belly she'd scrunched up her face in disgust and began to whine. She reached out for her dad but Aaron had pulled him away. 

"But look at her little face". 

"That little face is playing you like a fiddle" Aaron said, "don't fall for it". 

"I know but she's so cute".

Somehow he made it through without breaking and Aaron rewarded his resistance with a kiss and then hand feeding him a sausage roll. 

It was a simple day but it was the best he'd had in a long time. 

He crawled into bed that night happy, Aarons snores and the babies gurgles coming from the monitor on the bedside table filling the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just a cute lil chapter of the famalam because I like writing their dynamic :)
> 
> Also, fair warning. I go back to school in one week and I start my first year of 6th Form so it's going to be crazy so I just wanted to say sorry in advance if my updates take a bit longer then usual :)
> 
> follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


	8. Chapter 8

Was he dead? He felt like death had taken him and dragged him down to Hell. Surely he was in hell. 

The kids were ill, all three of them, their fevers having spiked in the middle of the night. And as if that wasn't bad enough Aaron and Liv were in Ireland for the weekend visiting family. Robert was all alone and with three kids who spent their days screaming as much as their little lungs would allow. 

"Soopa. Soopa!" Seb was whining over and over from his spot on the couch where Robert had got him bundled in every blanket they had in the house. "SOOPA!"

"Just a minute Seb" Robert called from the kitchen where he was simultaneously staring his sons chicken soup and rocking Jacob, trying to lull him back into sleep now he'd given him the antibiotics. 

"SOOPA!" Seb wailed again before breaking out into a fit of coughs which, in turn, disturbed Annie from where she was sleeping in the travel crib. And then, as if he wasn't already up to his neck in it, the doorbell rang. 

With a groan Robert poured half of the soup into Sebs bowl leaving it on the side to cool as he rushed over to the door. If this was some sort of sales person Robert felt sorry for the menacing sight they were about to see. 

He was taken a back to find it was not some unsuspecting salesman standing on the other side but his father. When he caught sight of the familiar frown and tatty green jacket Robert did something he'd never thought possible when faced with his father. He let out a heavy sigh of relief and said: "thank god". 

Without a second word he passed over Jacob and rushed over to Annie leaving Jack standing bewildered at the door with a squirming Jacob in his arms. 

"Bit of a mad house today isn't it?" Jack mumbled stepping inside and kicking the door closed behind him. Robert sent him a look that said, _"you think"_ as he held Annabelle to his chest and rubbed her back soothingly. 

"SOOPA!" Seb wailed. 

"I know Seb it's coming" Robert said, the stress evident in his voice, "its just a bit too hot yet"

"Burny?" Seb sniffed. 

"Yeah darling" Robert nodded as he jigged up and down with his daughter, "burny". 

Jack followed Robert into the kitchen. "They're all sick?" 

Robert fought down the urge to say something along the lines of "no shit Sherlock". Instead he nodded, blowing on Sebs bowl of soup, hoping to cool it quicker, and said, "and Aarons gone to Ireland with his sister for the weekend. I'm tearing my hair out here". 

"I-" Jack started, "I could stay and help". 

Robert paused his frantic soup blowing and baby back rubbing to stare at his father. Had the night of no sleep and screams effected him to the point of hallucinations? 

"Erm-" he started but Jack was already getting full into granddad mode; shushing Jacob soothingly as he picked up Sebs now ready to eat soup and disappeared into the living room. 

*******

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Aarons voice asked through the phone "How are the babies? I've had a look and there's a train back tonight-"

"No, no" Robert shook his head, "don't rush back, enjoy your time with Liv and everyone, I've got everything handled here. Actually, my dad's here" he said "helping".

Robert could practically hear his husbands eyebrow raise through the phone. "Helping? Your dad? Really?"

"Yeah, I'm as surprised as you" Robert mumbled looking around to make sure his dad wasn't lurking nearby. Robert had taken a much needed break now the kids were fed, dosed up with their medicine and happy; the twins napping peacefully, holding hands sweetly as they slept and Seb sucking on a dummy as he watched _The Secrete Life of Pets_. 

"Well" Aaron said, "good luck". 

Robert snorted, "really. Good luck? That's all you've got". 

"That's all I've got" Aaron confirmed.

"Dada" Robert heard Seb call. 

"Right" he sighed, "I'm being summoned" he joked, "we'll speak tonight? If your family don't get you totally plastered that is". 

"I'm not going to get drunk Rob".

"You should. One of us may as well have some fun". 

Aaron laughed again, "I love you". 

"I love you too". 

*******

"Thanks for today" Robert said, stepping out of Sebs room after just having tucked the little boy in. "You saved me from losing the plot" 

"My pleasure" Jack nodded, gruff as ever as he followed Robert down the stairs. "It was fun".

"Fun? Taking care of three sick, screaming kids with snot running out their noses was fun for you"

"Spending time with them was fun" Jack amended and Robert couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and the warmth that bloomed in his chest. 

"Well I owe you one" Robert said, "how about dinner, all of us? Next Sunday when Aaron and Liv are back and the kids are better. Hopefully". 

"I'll talk to Dianne" Jack said, "but I'd like that". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … I kind of abandoned this fic for a little bit didn't I? lol sike.  
> Sorry. I'm a useless mess and I had to prioritise :p  
> Anyways, I actually had lots of fun writing this chapter so hopefully that inspires me to get my arse moving and finish the last few chapters of this fic.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> Follow me on tumblr @sugdeninabeanie.


	9. Chapter 9

"Seb you're getting it everywhere!" Robert cried aiming for authorative and fatherly but failing terribly and laughing, instead, at the mess his son had made. Today was the day of the dreaded Sunday dinner with Jack and Diane, something Robert had been stressing about ever since he'd mentioned it. He'd considered texting and saying the kids fever had spiked even though they'd been fine for days but Aaron had told him no. 

"Chocolate" Seb said pointing to the chocolate covered spoon. 

"Fine" Robert agreed picking his son up from the stool he stood on so he could reach to mix. "You can lick the spoon but don't tell your dad". 

"Don't tell dad what?" Aaron asked, appearing out of nowhere, a baby on each hip. 

Seb stared wide eyed between his dads, the wooden spoon held tightly in both hands. "Nothing" he said with a giant cheeky grin before ducking around Aaron and running off out of the room. 

"Just like his dad" both Aaron and Robert mumbled before shooting a look at the other. 

"How's dinner coming along?" Aaron asked, moving to give Robert a quick peck on the cheek. Aaron had kept out of the way of the kitchen all morning taking the responsibility of keeping the kids entertained, only coming in for fruit snacks for the kids. 

"Dare I say it's the nicest curry I've ever made and the prawns and naan bread's are good to go when we're ready". 

"And the brownies?" Aaron asked peaking into the bowl. Robert knew if he didn't have his hands full with babies he'd have already stuck his finger in there. 

"Always thinking with your belly" Robert said reaching out to poke him. 

*******

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Shit!" Robert cried from the kitcen. 

"Robert!" Aaron cried from the living room. 

"SHIT!" Seb cried from the floor where he was playing with his toy cars, breaking out into giggles. 

Robert had no time to scold his son or explain why he definitely should not say that word but he didn't have time. He was sure that giving him a free pass wouldn't screw him up too bad. 

Robert threw the tea towel over his shoulder and rushed to the front door. He pulled it open to see his dad and step-mum standing there, bottle of wine in hand. 

Nerves made his stomach twist with dread but he put on his best smile and stepped aside, "come on in". 

*******

"So where's Liv this evening?" Dianne asked as she Robert took her plate and dished out her serving of curry. 

"There's some party" Robert said, "considering we've not been here all that long she's made friends pretty fast".

"She probably just went to get away from us to be honest" Aaron said. 

"And the free booze" Robert added. 

"You let her go knowing there'd be booze?" Diane asked. 

Aaron shrugged. "We've taught her to be responsible" he said dipping his bread in the curry, "we trust her. Besides, with the things I did as a kid, bit hypocritical to tell her no". 

Diane didn't seem to agree with his parenting choices but, thankfully, didn't bring anything up. The conversation soon lapsed into boring, every day things: work, the kids, the farm. Robert couldn't help but notice how Jack didn't talk much. 

"Dad, how's your food?" 

Jack looked up from the food that he'd only really pushed around. His face was pale, hollower then usual. He was really looking his age and really looking ill. Suddenly he understood. His stomach dropped. 

"Its gotten worse hasn't it?" Robert asked quietly, "the cancer". 

Jack bowed his head in answer. 

"He's keeping up with his chemo though" Diane interjected although the fear in her voice was evident. Robert couldn't imagine what she was going through. He may not hold the most love for his father but it was clear Diane did and he couldn't imagine watching Aaron growing sicker and sicker by the day. 

*******

"He's dying" Robert said as if only just realising it. He was stood in the doorway with Aaron watching Jack who was sat on the floor with all three kids helping them build with the giant play block. 

"I knew he was dying when we came here but …"

"It's only just sinking in now" Robert sighed. 

"How are you feeling?"

He didn't know. Before, every time he thought of his father he thought of the fear and the shame he lived with for most of his childhood and he knew he'd still have those memories, they caused him too much pain to be pushed aside so easily. But now those bad times were peppered with good. He now pictured his father as the grandad he'd always wanted his kids to have. 

The kind who took Seb to play with lambs, the type of grandad to help watch them while they were sick and Robert was close to loosing the plot. 

"I'm glad they get this" Robert said, nodding towards his dad and his kids, a collision of worlds he never thought possible. 

*******

Robert was shaken awake. "Rob. Robert. Babe" Aaron said. 

"Ugh" Robert groaned, flipping over, "what's wrong?" 

"It's your dad" he said, "something's happened. He's been rushed into hospital". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


	10. Chapter 10

Robert hated hospitals. The burning lights. The hushed whispers between doctors who know something you don't. The smell unique only to hospitals. The fact that his dad was currently laying in a bed, hooked up to monitors and there was nothing he could do. 

"What happened?" Robert asked when he finally found his family. Diane and Victoria were both half dressed for bed. Victoria in an oversized sweatshirt, leggings and Ugg's and Diane in jogging bottoms, her hair scraped back, eyes puffy from the tears. 

"Robert" Victoria cried, rushing over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her tight. 

"I woke up and he was just-" Diana couldn't finish what she was saying before breaking out into sobs again.

Robert ran a hand up and down his sisters back. He didn't know what to do. He should know what to do. How was he supposed to fix this? How was he supposed to make this better?

"Excuse me" he called out to the first doctor looking person he saw. "I'm here for Jack Sugden. I'm his son. Is there any news?"

"Mr Sugden is currently very weak, we're pumping him with fluids and we're doing everything we can but..."

"But?" Robert prompted something tightening in his chest. He knew the answer. 

The doctors face turned sympathetic, apologetic, "I'm sorry" she said, "It may be time to start saying your goodbyes". 

Robert felt something break inside him and he bit his tongue to fight back tears. Robert had waited for this moment for years. The day his father would finally croak. He'd thought about it so much as a kid, the day he'd finally be out from underneath's his fathers thumb. 

And now that time had come and Robert felt sick to his stomach with grief and sadness. 

Robert took a deep breath to steady himself, trying to work out how he'd break the news to his sister and step-mother. 

Before he had the chance to even open his mouth Andy barged through double doors down the corridor. "Where's dad? What's happened?"

"Andy-" Robert started. 

"Is he awake?"

"Andy-" 

"I want to talk to the doctors". 

"Andy!" Robert yelled, "stop. I've already talked to the doctors". All three faces turned to him. His hand shook as he balled it into a fist and said, "it's happening. It's time to say goodbye. He's dying".

A fist smashed into Roberts face, he heard a crack and he went flying down. "What the fu-" he started but suddenly strong hands were hauling him up and smashing him against the wall.

"Andy!" Victoria screamed in outrage. 

Robert wasn't about to be his brothers punching bag. He brought his knee up and it connected with his brothers ribs, finally pushing his brother back. 

"What the hell Andy" Robert swore, bringing his hand to his bleeding nose and cut lip. 

"Everything got worse when you showed up. Dad was fine, his chemo was working and he was fine, now look at him!"

"Andy stop" Victoria sobbed, "this isn't Roberts fault. Dad was dying long before Robert got here".

"Why is he here Victoria?" Andy asked, "we don't see him for years and suddenly he shows up the minute he hears dads going down hill? He says he's here to help but since when does Robert help? He takes and he takes. He's no doubt only here for whatever inheritance he thinks he's got coming his way". 

"Why would I want to come back?" Robert asked, "I was never welcome here! You all treated me like a piece of shit. I was the problem, the disappointment, the one you were all lumbered here. Why would I want to come back to a dad who be-" Robert cut himself off. 

Now wasn't the time. It would never be the time. Robert had seen a different side of his father then the rest of his family had. He'd had the bruises for weeks as a reminder. But his family didn't need to know that. Not on his death bed. 

"Excuse me" a nurse with a stern expression showed up at their side, "are you done? Because your fathers asking for you. No doubt your yelling pulled him out of his drug induced state". 

*******

"Why are you both bleeding?" Jack croaked out when the Sugden's walked through to his hospital room. Robert had a sudden flashback of being a kid again. 

"Andy attacked Robert" Victoria said ever the tattle tale. They were all grown adults and yet nothing had changed. 

Jack turned his attention to Andy, disappointment usually reserved for Robert in his eyes. 

"I don't get why he's here dad. Why now. He hasn't bothered with us before has he? He wants your money. He'll try and take everything out from under us, the house, the farm. Everything". 

"Andy stop" Jack said forcefully, sending him into a fit of choking coughs. "It's my fault. I'm the reason you're brother left and didn't come back". 

"What are you talking about Jack?" Diana piped up. 

Robert shook his head, "dad don't" he said quietly, "they don't need to know this". 

"They do. They need to know what I did and you need to know how sorry I am and I don't have much time".

Robert didn't know what to think. Anxiety and dread ran through him. His family had spent years hating him, blaming him, thinking he had wanted to leave and never come back. He himself had gone years thinking it was his fault too and yet here was his dad about to tell them everything, even after Robert had told him he'd put it behind him. 

"When- when Robert was fifteen, maybe sixteen, I walked in on him in his room … with a boy" Jack said, "they were on the bed and they were kissing and … and I yelled, sent the boy running out the door and then I … I beat Robert and I sent him to live with your grandma in Spain for the rest of summer". 

"Oh Jack" Diane whispered, "how could you?"

"Rob? Robert?" Victoria said, "tell me this isn't true. He didn't. He couldn't"

Robert didn't say anything. He couldn't look at any of them. "Why tell them?" he asked, "they never had to know any of this". 

"I'm not proud of what I did. What I did to you Robert I've regretted it ever since. They needed to know the truth". 

*******

"Coffee?" Robert held out a Styrofoam cup to his sister. She'd ran off not soon after Jack had … confessed. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" she sniffed. She'd been crying again. 

Robert heaved a heavy sigh and slid down the wall to sit besides her. "You were a kid Vic, what was I supposed to say?"

"No wonder you left as soon as you could. I'm so sorry you had to go through that Robert". 

"It's fine. It's in the past"

"How can you forgive him so easily?"

"I- I haven't forgiven him Victoria. He messed me up in ways he doesn't even realise and that will never be okay but … he's not the same man now as he was then. Every time I look at him now I see him playing Legos with Seb or bouncing Annie and Jacob on his knee and I feel happy that they got this time with him. That I got this time with him". 

Victoria leant her head against Robert shoulder. "I love you Rob". 

"I love you too Victoria. And I promise I'll start coming around more. We can do the whole family barbeques and days out. All of it". 

"Making up for lost time?" 

"Yeah. Exactly". 

*******

Aaron was there when it happened. Held Roberts hand tight as the Sugden's gathered around Jacks bed. Jack lane prone, eyes closed in sleep, his breathing shallow and the beeping on the heart monitor slow. 

It was strange, the feeling of grief and loss that worked it's way into Robert's heart. He didn't want to be here. He just wanted to go home and hold his family close. 

He held onto Aaron as if never letting him go as Jack took his last breath and the monitor beeped one last time before falling silent. 

Victoria let out a sob. 

Jack Sugden was dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter :) Epilogue up tomorrow.   
> I've really enjoyed writing this story even if I … kind of forgot about it a few times.   
> Thank you for reading.   
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


	11. Epilogue

It was like a procession to the church. So many people dressed in black making their way down to the little village church to pay their last respects to Jack Sugden. 

Robert pushed the pram down the hill as Seb toddled between them. The children, unlike everyone else, were not dressed in black. Robert couldn't stomach it. 

"Party?" Seb asked, pointing to the people walking inside the church. 

Aaron picked him up and settled Seb on his hip, "no Seb. We're saying goodbye". 

"Say bye-bye? Why?"

"Because, grandad Jack died Seb. He was really sick, and he went to sleep for a long time".

The service was nice. Traditional and very Jack. Diane stood up and said a speech, a love letter to the life they had together. 

The villagers, the people who had known Robert for most of his childhood, shook their hands and paid their condolences as they left, everyone heading over to the local pub for the wake, and then it was just eight of them. The Sugden's and the Sugden-Dingles, Liv close by their side. Roberts two lives combined.

Victoria didn't cry as she laid her hand to rest against the wood of their dads casket. She'd cried so much these last few days Robert didn't think she had anything left in her. 

Robert held Aarons hand as they passed by, just as he held his hand in Jacks final moments. 

Seb frowned down at the casket. "Night night grandad Jack" 

**Three weeks later.**

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Diane asked. "You can't stay around any longer?" 

Their time in the village was over. They'd stayed and helped through the worst of. Helping Diane get Jacks affairs in order, helping with the farm but as they grieved life continued. Aaron and Robert both had jobs they needed to get back to and school had already started back up for Liv a week ago. 

"I'm sorry" he said. 

Diane batted him away, "wishful thinking on my part, I've just gotten so used to my daily dose of adorable babies". 

"You can come up and see us whenever you want" Robert told her "we've got a spare room. We'd love to have you".

"I'll be taking you up on that offer" she said, "just as soon as everything's settled". 

Robert nodded "course". 

Diane's face crumpled and she pulled him towards her for a hug. "Gosh. I'm really going to miss you Robert" 

"Hey" Victoria said, skipping towards them, something in her hands which she held out to him. "I made you guys some sandwiches" she said, "and there's a bunch of sweets in their for Seb and Liv. Don't look at me like that, I have a lot of fun auntie time to make up for". 

"Right" Aaron said leaving the house with the two babies strapped in and sleeping in their car seats. "Babies are asleep, if we want to be on the road before they start screaming we best be off". 

After strapping all three kids in and yelling at Liv to hurry up they turned to Diane and Vic. 

"Aww it was lovely meeting you Aaron" Diane, squeezing him tight. 

"Yeah cats out of the bag now, Rob can't hide you away any more" Victoria said. "I'm gonna be up to see you guys whenever I can". 

"Ugh now I'm regretting all my life choices" Robert said. "Seriously, we really have to go if we don't want to be stuck in traffic. I love you both and I promise I'll ring this weekend". 

"You better" Victoria yelled as they climbed into the car. 

When Robert had driven into this village all those weeks ago it was with terror and nerves at what would happen.

Now as he they made their way through the village, past the farm where he'd worked at and taken Seb to see the sheep, past the park where him and Aaron had taken the twins on the swings, past the church where he'd buried his father, he felt a sense of sadness. It was almost as if he was going to miss this place. 

They'd be back. At some point. He knew that much. They had their life away from this village, a life Robert was proud to have built with Aaron and he wouldn't change that for the world. And yet he was proud of this village now too, this was were he was made, these were his roots, deep down this may be forever his home. 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it on Home. I started this randomly one night not really knowing where I was going with it but I really like how it turned out.   
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving so many lovely coments <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introduction to a new fic I'm working on. Not sure the exact number of chaps for this one but its not gonna be very long.  
> Let me know what you think, I'd love any and all feedback on this.  
> Also Jacks characterization might not be like irl because Im too young to remember him being in the show.  
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


End file.
